The apparatus disclosed herein provides solutions to problems inherent in the related art. Devices in the related art have failed to provide the necessary support for mechanisms and their attachments when the mechanisms are in the stored and deployed positions. An object of embodiments of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can support itself and its attachments on a user when the apparatus is deployed for use in a variety of orientations or placed in a stored position.